As functional requirements continue to push modular electrical and mechanical system designs into smaller packages having more features, an issue has arisen with wire routing. Modular design constraints generally provide that the input wire routing exit from one end of the module due, in part, to the side-by-side module mounting specifications. A wire exit path should generally be capable of routing to either side during module installation at the next higher assembly. In some cases, a wire exit path provides a distance of only two millimeters or less between the module and the system wall. Such a small distance is typically insufficient to safely route wiring, such as input power wiring and the like.